


A Love for Music

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Becoming Friends

'It's gonna be OK, Lei. I mean, it's only the seventh school this year. right?' 

This was Layla Reeves seventh school in one year. Her mother had died and her father had continued doing his businesses around the world and so she had to move to every single city her father has in companies in. This time it was in Paris.

She had always dreamed of coming to Paris, but she never wanted to come under someone else's conditions. But she was finally here.

* * *

She walked down the halls looking at the floor. She wasn't a shy girl, but she knew with her father's reputation, she knew at least a few people would know her.

She heard the whispers going down the halls, as she walked past. People were staring and gossiping. As she thought these things, she was unconsciously walking towards the end of the hall, when suddenly, she found herself on the floor.

* * *

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Let me help you up.' A dark-haired girl had bumped into her. She was apologizing continusly, as she helped Layla up. 

'It's totally OK.' Layla responded. The bluenette help her pick her books.

'Hey, can I ask you a question?' The ginger-haired girl ask her. 'Yeah, sure.' 

'Do you know where Miss Bustier's classroom is?' 

The dark-haired girl's eyes grew wide. 'Oh no! I'm gonna be late!' She freaked out. 'You're in her class.' The bluenette nodded. 'Come on, let's run before it's to late!' 

* * *

They finally made it to class. Luckily, The other students were waiting for the young teacher as well. Marinette went to sit on her seat, while Layla waited by the teachers desk. 

The ginger-haired girl stared around the clasroom. A blonde haired girl eyed her and whispered to the girl next to her and they both chuckled. Layla was sure that they were talking about her. She stared at the floor, not wanting anyone to see her face.

* * *

The young teacher finally walked into the classroom as the students toned down. 'Oh, you must be the new student. Layla, am I correct?' 

The girl nodded. 'Well, since your already here, you van go sit next to the brown-haired girl.' The young woman smiled.

Layla walked as fast as she could, desperately wishing this day would come to an end. As she walked, she almost tripped over a bag. The blonde girl from early and the red head next to her both giggled.

'Seems like the new girl needs a lesson in walking' The blonde girl giggled. 'Chloe, please, keep up with the lesson. We don't want you failing another test.' Ms Bustier called her out, and the whole class giggled at Chloe.

'At least the universe is on my side for once' Kayla thought as she walked towards the back of the class. She made it to her seat and took out the books. 

She began writing and after a while, she realized that the girl next to her was staring, But she just ignored her. 

* * *

'Well, class, I hope you guys have finished writing all your notes down. Tomorrow, I want you to bring your tablets to school, and please don't forget your homework. Class dismissed.' 

The bell rang and students began walking home. 

'Hey, Marinette!' Layla shouted from behind and the bluenette and her friend turned around. She ran up to them. 'Hey, I wanted to thank you for helping me earlier.' 

Marinette smiled. 'It's okay. At least I got there in time.' The three girls giggled. 'So, since it's my first time in Paris. I wondering if you could show me around?' Layla asked them.

'Yeah, sure. We were going out with some friends.' The brunette nodded.

* * *

So the three girls went out with the rest of their friends. Juleka, Rose, Alix and Mylene. The seven girls went out and had fun that day. Finally ending the day at the love lock brigde.

* * *

'So, Lei, you have a boyfriend?' Rose asked the girl with a look of excitement. Layla sighed. 'Nope. Never had one, but I use to have a crush back at home.' Alya giggled. 

'Well, we have our own love sick girl, right here.' The brunette looked straight at Marinette, who was both blushing and look at Alya angrily. 

'So, how is it going with Adrien?' Alix asked her. Marinette hesitated. 'Um... Well...' 

Suddenly a phone rang. It's was Layla's. 'Sorry guys, I have to take this.' The girl went ahead and answered her phone, Meanwhile Alix continued her conversation with Marinette. 

'Honestly, Marinette, I don't see what's the problem is. I mean, it's not hard to tell someone you love them.' 

'Well, Alix, that's because you don't how it feels to have a crush. Or do you?' Alya smirked at the shorted haired girl. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

Alix asked her, slightly blushing. 'It means, I know you have a crush on Kim. I see the way you look at him.'

'I...I don't know what you're talking.' Alix said as she crossed her arms in denial. Alya chuckled. Layla finished the call. 'Ugh. I have to go home, but we'll see each other tomorrow.' Layla walked over to them. 'Yeah, me too.' Alix said. Alya chuckled again. 'Well, see you tomorrow then, Alix.' The pink haired girl looked at her angrily.

_'Yeah.'_


	2. First Meeting

The next day, Layla walked to school and found Alya with a couple of guys. 'Hey, Alya!' She called out as she ran up to them. 'And who might have the pleasure of meeting?' Adrien asked her. 'Oh, I'm Layla. And you are?' 

Adrien flashed a bright smile. 'Just call me _Adrien_.'

'And I'm Alya's boyfriend. Nino' 

'Nice to meet you.'

'Ugh...Why is Marinette late again? You guys told her about the plan?" Nino nodded. 'Yeah, I texted her last night.' 

'Guys! I'm here.' Marinette ran up to them. 'Marinette! Finally. You're here.' Marinette sighed. 'Sorry I'm late.' 

'It's OK. We're kinda use to it. Did you bring the crossaints?' 

'Yep. Got them here. Let's go tell the other kids.'

Layla looked at Alya confused. 'What's going on.' Alya sighed. 'Come on, guys, let's go. Layla, we'll fill you in on what's going on.'

The five ran to class. There were balloons and lot's of pastries around. 


End file.
